


not a five-star hotel

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Modern Era, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Merlin shouldn't have come with Arthur to the camp if he wasn't prepared to answer nature's call in less decent ways.





	not a five-star hotel

**Author's Note:**

> i've no justification for this, just take it
> 
> ETA de-anoning to own my filth... hahahahaha :sob:

"Just do it," Arthur urges, keeping his grip firm on Merlin's wrist. Merlin shakes his head, frantic, protesting. He tries to wrench his hand away but Arthur is an athlete on their school's cricket team, and Merlin has the physical strength of a ten-year-old.  
  
"'S too embarrassing."  
  
"Merls, you can't hold it in all day, you've got to go some time, yeah?"  
  
"No."  
  
Arthur rolls his eyes and pulls Merlin close. "Hey," he breathes. "I've known you since we were kids. I don't care, all right? I know camp bogs are horrid, that's why I brought you out here into the woods. Just piss up against a tree and we can go back and pretend nothing happened." He observes Merlin's blush as it spreads up his pretty white neck and colours his stupidly adorable ears. Merlin is the world's biggest, most squeamish baby about these sorts of things, and it always falls to Arthur to cajole the shyness out of him.  
  
"It's _embarrassing_ ," Merlin insists. "You'd hear me."  
  
"D'you want me to go wait by the tents, then?"  
  
"No," goes Merlin immediately, eyes wide. "I'd prolly get lost finding my way back."  
  
They've reached an impasse. Already Arthur can see Merlin squirming, pressing his thighs together subtly. He's not gone all day--Arthur's kept track. Merlin's visibly fighting the urge to press the heel of his hand against his crotch. It sends ugly flashes of heat down Arthur's body, to the very tip of his cock, to see his best friend wriggle and tremble like this. Maybe Arthur can--  
  
"I'll help you," he says, the words leaving him in a rush of breath. "I'll help you, and you won't get dirty or make a mess. Promise, Merlin. It's just me. Trust me."  
  
Merlin gulps, and gives in. He has to.  
  
Arthur turns Merlin around to face the nearest tree and moulds his body to Merlin's back, reaching around to guide Merlin's hands to the button of his jeans. "Go on," he says. "I'm here."  
  
Merlin, quivering, unbuttons the jeans and unzips his fly. "I can't," he mewls, hands falling away from his groin. "Arthur." He sags a bit against Arthur and whimpers, crossing his legs tightly. "I'm going to--in my pants--"  
  
"Why'd you come to the camp, then?" Arthur asks, hugging Merlin close. "You knew it was going to be like this. You knew it wasn't going to be a five-star hotel. Why'd you bother?"  
  
"I didn't want to be away from you," Merlin sighs, truly desperate now. Arthur can feel every hitch of breath and inching movement in the brush of Merlin's sweet little arse against his prick. "I didn't--want to spend a single day without you. So I followed."  
  
Arthur is struck dumb at the confession. He would ask Merlin to elaborate but right then Merlin tilts his head back, moaning--long, soft, sweet. "I can't hold it in much longer, Arthur. Help me, help me--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," says Arthur hoarsely, and slides his hands underneath Merlin's pants. He can't believe Merlin's actually letting him do this--desperate times call for desperate measures--to hold his cock, quiescent and warm, and pull it out and aim it. "Let go, Merls. I've got you."  
  
And Merlin does. The first stream of piss hits the bark, noisy, and Merlin whimpers as Arthur fondles his balls with his other hand. "Arthur," he sighs. "I'm sorry I'm making you do this--"  
  
"I wanted to," Arthur interrupts, squeezing Merlin's prick a tad to draw forth a yelp from his best friend. "Fucking listen, listen to it." It's as if Merlin's been holding it in all day; it won't stop, gushing from the tip of Merlin's cock. Merlin whines in unquestionable relief, and it's so much sexier than it has any right to be. Arthur's throbbing in his pants, and he's sure Merlin can feel it straining against his arse.  
  
The stream weakens, and the last few spurts dribble over Arthur's hand, hot and wet as he massages Merlin's soft cock, watches the foreskin slip over the cockhead and then back, dripping piss.  
  
"Jesus," Merlin breathes. "You could've _told_ me." He makes no move to extricate himself from Arthur's grip this time, rocking his hips instead to the rhythm of Arthur's jerking.  
  
Arthur hums, drunk on the feeling of Merlin's cock rapidly hardening in his fist. The obscene squelches of his hand moving over it are so fucking hot. "Now you know."


End file.
